


【鸣卡】得而复失

by Loche



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loche/pseuds/Loche
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【鸣卡】得而复失

漩涡鸣人压在他身上，舌头一下一下地舔着他的后颈。

“卡卡西老师，你的这里好敏感。”

脖子与肩膀交界的地方，那里是常年不见光，从来没与人接触，就连他自己也很少触碰的地方，被鸣人舔弄着，柔软的舌面都会带来粗粝打磨的感觉。他浑身上下抖得厉害，停不下来，到处都泛着红。身侧硬硬的东西硌在他的腰上，来自青年强势的气味完全将他圈禁其中。

在他之上，七代目流连不已地啃噬着他的肩肉，像在舔一块柔滑甜腻的雪糕，又像叼着块筋肉的小兽一样用他磨着牙，尖尖的利齿几乎刺入皮肉，又痛又痒。苍白的脖颈很快红了一大片，皮肤下破裂的毛细血管渗着血，形成新鲜的淤痕。他想侧着脖子躲开，但插入他发间的手在摩挲着他的头皮，轻轻拉扯着他的发根，带来难以言喻的恐怖压迫感，让他只能死死攥着身下的床单，咬着牙忍受来自后颈的痕痒与痛感。

“别，别玩了……”

他低声恳求道，身体还在不停抖着，挺立的欲望被他刻意夹在两腿之间，压进柔软的床上，好像一场悲苦的自我阉割。

当你有一天发现你所深爱之人并不是你所深爱他的样子，你该怎么做？

离开他，这是最简单的，也是最容易给出的答案。如若人心是一马平川的笔直公路，闭着眼睛也可以一直坚定不移地走下去，没有任何迷茫地走在正确的道路上，那他或许可以轻易把拒绝的话说出口。但他总要睁开眼的，当他望向那头耀眼的金发，那双清澈明亮的蓝眼睛时，从地底狰狞攀爬出的、无法见光的感情又会抓着他的脚腕，拖着他回到那荆棘丛生、杂乱无序的世界。在这个世界里，金色的头发是太阳，蓝眼睛铺成天空，而漩涡鸣人，就是这个世界本身。

他拼命寻找着出路，拨开一丛又一丛灌木，浑身被划得鲜血淋漓也毫无知觉。带刺的藤蔓像蛇一样蜿蜒而出，紧紧缠绕着他的手腕，强势地扯开他的双腿，深深扎进肉里。

“老师，卡卡西老师。”

压在他身上的鸣人轻柔地叫着他，却用着捏碎骨骼的力道钳住他的手腕，强健有力的腿不容反抗地挤进他的两腿之间，迫使他吃痛地松开床单，打开合起的腿，释放欲望的挺立。

“别这样苛责自己。”

别这样苛责自己。

木叶的旗木卡卡西，一向是一个严于律己的人。隐藏在那副无精打采的外表之下，他的冷酷对自己甚至比对敌人还要严苛百倍。就是这样一个一直在苛责自己的人，长时间强行积压在心里的感情被药物强行无限放大，像洪水一样冲垮了他的心防，像魔鬼一样牵引着他对那个日思夜想的学生伸出了手，让数十年的隐忍毁于一旦。这么说并不是在为自己找借口。他从未将自己做错的事怪罪到任何人身上，在听到那句“我爱你”之后，在被自己的学生操到晕厥的那一刻，他奇异地想明白了，他的脑海中闪过这样的念头，这已经是他这辈子都无法洗刷的罪孽，而如果鸣人愿意，他也不介意两个人共同背负着这罪恶共同堕落。

他可以承受来自木叶人的口诛笔伐，可以承担日向家族的愤怒，甚至也做好了准备面对悲戚的妻子和无辜孩童的指责与怨愤——只要能和他在一起。愧疚、自责与仇恨，他可以独自吞下；名誉、地位、流言蜚语，他并不在乎。他想和他并肩走在阳光下。他是做好了这样的觉悟才牵起那个人的衣摆，不知下了多么大的决心才说出那句“留下来”。

所以鸣人拒绝的回答也让他更深刻地意识到了这想法的可笑。

“老师，你太紧张了。”

吃痛的感觉一触即离，就像是一场可疑的幻觉。七代目很快松开了他，但他的手腕还是被对方的蛮力留下一圈鲜红的淤迹，提醒他刚刚发生的都不是错觉，发生的一切都不是错觉。他夹着青年的腿，感受到自己的阴茎被对方赤裸的膝盖顶弄摩擦，变得越来越热，越来越不受控制，却咬着牙不愿意让自己呻吟出来。

鸣人叹了口气，抚摸着老师银白的头发、颤抖的背和蜷起的肩膀：“这个样子，不就显得我好像是强迫你的坏人一样了吗？”

他抽回了腿，拉上被子盖住了两人赤裸的身体，而后躺在老师的身侧环住了他的腰。

“睡吧。”

他柔声道。卡卡西仍能清楚的感觉到他坚硬地戳在自己腰间的昂扬炽热。

“不回去没关系吗？”

“和雏田说好了，今天要在影楼过夜。”鸣人打了个哈欠，自然而然地将头埋在他的脖颈之间，茸茸的短发刺着他脖子刚刚被啃过的地方，让人有点不舒服。卡卡西动了动，胯下的硬物仍欲求不满，被他用意志强压了下去，情欲渐渐消退。

他睡不着。这种关系已经持续月余，而他仍迟迟无法下定决心，既不能干脆利落地斩断，也做不到放任自己继续沉溺其中。身后传来学生渐渐变得均匀的呼吸声，搭在他腰间的手将他整个人拥入七代目伟岸的胸膛，呈现一个占有的姿态。

“鸣人。”

“怎么了吗，卡卡西老师？”

黑暗中传来的声音带着浓浓的困倦意味，青年说话时的热气撩拨着他的背。

“你到底是怎么想的？”他握住对方拦在自己腰部的手，有点紧张自己会收到什么样的回 答。

“什么……哦。”鸣人似乎在跟睡意作斗争，声音滞涩得厉害，显得十分呆滞，“那个啊……当然是因为爱着卡卡西老师啦。”

“那……”

那你为什么要和别人结婚。

“那我为什么要和雏田结婚呢？这才是老师想问的对吧。”鸣人用脑袋拱着他，好像读出了他的心声一样打断了他，补全了后面的话，“雏田他们是家人啊，老师和家人一样重要的说。”

什么意思？

卡卡西翻了个身，微微偏过头去想和他对视。而鸣人仍闭着眼睛，似乎在酝酿睡意。

“爱人和家人……我都不想失去。我爱着老师，但老师没办法给我一个家的吧，还有小孩……我喜欢雏田，想和她一起组成家庭，留下爸爸妈妈的血脉，看着博人小葵幸福快乐地长大。我也想和老师能一直一直在一起……”他的声音越来越微弱，到最后，竟然就这样无所谓地睡着了。

卡卡西的手指发麻，隐隐有查克拉流动其间。他身上发冷，好像又回到了那个他已经失去一切的十三岁。他的心怦怦直跳，目光在鸣人脆弱的脖子和心脏处游移。

他想杀死他。

一起去另一个世界，鸣人或者他自己，有一方的想法是不是就会改变，他们是不是就可以真的相互理解了？

鸣人在睡梦中咕噜着什么，像个小孩子一样咂巴着嘴，在他面前毫无防备。他着魔似的将手轻轻环在对方的脖子上，纤细的、柔软的，只要稍稍一用力……他忽然惊醒着抽回了手，更深的无力感涌上心间，让他痛苦地闭上了眼。

老师和师母在鸣人刚出生的时候就死去了。三代大人派来照顾这个孩子的人也深深厌恶着他。自鸣人刚刚拥有独立能力起，就一直是自己一个人长大。他所做的事完全凭自己的直觉，没有人教过他什么是对的，什么是错的。索性他长成了一个阳光开朗的人，一直引领着大家，使人不自觉便忘记他十几年爱的空白，哪怕在大是大非问题上不会出错，但说到底，在感情方面也只是一个为所欲为、贪得无厌的小鬼罢了。

也正因如此，才让他放不下。如果鸣人是一个单纯的坏人，如果鸣人只是在玩弄他或雏田任意一方的感情，他都可以立刻做出决断。偏偏漩涡鸣人只是一个拼命把渴望的、能拥有的爱全都抓进手心里的孩子而已。

但这样做自始至终都是错误的。无论是他还是鸣人，都不该因为自私的爱伤害到真正无辜的人。

卡卡西轻轻抬起熟睡鸣人的手放到一边，和他拉开了距离。

这次失败的性爱没过多久，卡卡西就收到了七代目的传召。

“您这是什么意思，卡卡西老师？”

鸣人举着那张任务传达书，绕过桌子走向站在办公室中央的男人。虽然说着敬语，但高大的身型投下一片颇为令人恐惧的阴影，和几个月前一模一样。

“如你所见。”卡卡西从他手里拽过那张纸，果不其然，任务申请被批准了。

不一样的地方在于，这次是他被逼着步步后退，一直到后背抵在冰冷的墙面上。鸣人双手撑着墙，像一只暴怒的雄狮完完全全将他划入了自己的领地范围内，面色阴沉得可怕。

“越过我直接向顾问申请，嗯？”他的查克拉不稳定地外泄着，在身上燃起一簇簇金色的火苗，“老师，您答应过我不会再逃了。”

“我只是想纠正这个错误而已。”卡卡西并不惧怕他施压的举动，只是抱着胸，安静而冷漠地倚在墙上，做出一副事不关己的姿态。

“卡卡西老师——”

他身后的墙壁传来碎裂的声音。

“您觉得我们相爱是错误的吗？”

“听着，鸣人。你已经成家了，好好对他们负起责任，不要再说这么任性的话了。”

“不负责任的是卡卡西你才对吧！”

墙上的裂纹越来越深，因青年愤怒注入的查克拉而晃动不止，墙灰簌簌地从身体两侧落下。

“明明说好了不会再逃了，说好了不会再离开我。”

话音一落，鸣人身上的时间像是突然静止了一样。他很安静，甚至放下了撑在老师身体两侧的手，查克拉不再失控外泄，在卡卡西身后不停摇动的墙也停了下来。

卡卡西本能地感到危险，警惕地注视着在他面前低着头沉默不已的学生。他们就像两头狭路相逢的野兽，悄无声息地对峙着，谁都没有打破这份宁静。

良久，七代目忽然抬起头，对他露出了一个灿烂的笑，眼睛完成两弯月牙，挡住了那对盛怒的瞳孔。

“说谎的惩罚，想必您也做好接受的准备了吧？”

查克拉手臂从一个刁钻角度伸出来的刹那，卡卡西飞快地滚到一边，迅速稳住身体。视线所及并没有鸣人的身影，那么对方会出现的方向也就只有一个。他向前跃去，避开了七代目从背后伸来的想要抓他的手，踏着办公桌轻盈地腾空而起，过程中一脚一个踢开两个影分身，借而跳向窗子。

他本想破窗而出，脚在接触到窗檐的一刹那迅速收回，堪堪避开了上面拥有强大吸附力的查克拉结界。鸣人的本体从天花板上落下，就要一拳砸在他身上，眼看着躲闪不及。卡卡西却直迎而上，踩着他的肩膀向后滑行十数步，拉开了距离。鸣人撑着地迅速翻身站稳，不待卡卡西起身又迅速朝他扑去。卡卡西调整姿势，滑步避开他的猛攻，两人一招一式，比拼起体术来。

“卡卡西老师，您这样做的意义是什么呢？”

“放弃吧鸣人。木已成舟，我很快就要离开木叶了。”

“我也说过的，不会再让您逃走了。既然您不愿意听——”

两人说话间，已斗了百十来招。拳脚形成残影重重碰撞在一起。卡卡西一开始尚有还手的余地，但越是招架，越觉落在身上的攻击重达千斤，和人柱力完全无法比拟的身体渐渐落了下风，到处留下青青紫紫的痕迹，一动起来浑身都痛，被快而凌厉的攻击逼得步步后退。

七代目似乎厌倦了这猫捉老鼠的游戏，突然暴涨的金色查克拉铺天盖地地袭向卡卡西。卡卡西临危不乱，紫电编织成一张巨网挡在身前。

他心里很清楚，自己的查克拉量完全无法与鸣人相抗衡，查克拉网抵挡不了多久，很快就会化成灰烬被金色查克拉吞没。机会只有这一瞬间而已，铺天盖地的光芒遮住了人柱力敏感的眼睛。穿透那阵光，卡卡西闭上眼，雷切的凝聚在手中，笔直地刺向那个光芒中心的对手。

真的要这样做吗？

理智告诉他他的学生很强，不会那么容易被杀死。但鸣人可能会死这个念头仍让他的手颤抖了起来。

他微一犹豫，忽然感到原本站在那不动的鸣人主动向他的手臂扑了过来，慌乱睁眼看到的身影与几十年前的琳不可思议地重叠在一起。恐惧瞬间淹没了他，他感到窒息，用尽全身的力量想收回这一击，反噬的查克拉顺着手臂倒流，一寸寸灼烧着他的经脉，重重敲击着他的胸口，鲜血狂喷而出。

他跪倒在地上，手臂像是废了一样痛。嘴里仍一波一波地呕着血，淌在地上聚成一小滩小小的湖泊，扩散到七代目的脚边，宣告着战斗的失败。

“既然您不愿意听，那只好由我来帮您用身体来记住了。”

漩涡鸣人仍用着敬语，拽着他头发的手却毫不留情，拖着他来到场地中央，在身后留下一道擦蹭过的血痕。

头皮处传来剧痛，像要被扯断了。卡卡西艰难地抓住暴怒的学生的手，试图减轻一点痛苦。这条路并不长，他却觉得像是走不完一样。火影办公室里如狂风过境，所有东西都被他们的打斗摧毁一空。七代目在正中央用时空间忍术召唤出一个巨型的沙发，自己率先坐了上去，又拖着卡卡西面部朝下趴在他的腿上。

“呼……卡卡西老师。”

预想之中的折磨并没有到来。青年深吸一口气，抚摸着他疼痛的头皮，好像在借此舒缓着自己的某种情绪。阳之力顺着受损的经脉流入他的手，修复着皮肤下千疮百孔的组织。

“对不起，我只是不想失去你。”

鸣人的声音听起来痛苦挫败，他不再用敬语了。

卡卡西感到胸口闷闷地痛，但这并不会改变他的决心。他正欲开口，忽然间出现在他面前的少年用两只手捂住了他的嘴。

那是十八岁的鸣人，蓝眼睛里还带着初出茅庐的稚气，一眨不眨地盯着他。

这可太卑鄙了。他有多少年没有见过鸣人这个样子了？记忆中的脸就这样放大在眼前，即使他没有被捂住嘴，现在也半点声音都发不出。他恍了神，被治愈的手不自觉地抬起，抚摸着少年的脸颊。

少年朝他咧嘴一笑，帮他抹去了沾在嘴角的血。他迷失在那笑容里，好像又回到了那段秘而不发的岁月，回到了他们单纯的、相互暗恋的师生关系里。

但他的屁股一凉，裤子被人拽了下去。软塌的阴茎忽然落入了一个温暖的地方。又是一个影分身，毫无疑问地。卡卡西挣扎着扭过头去看，灰眼睛里映出仙人面纹那抹艳丽的橘红。

十六岁的、仙人化了的漩涡鸣人正跪坐在地上，嘴里含着他的鸡巴。他的脑子轰地一下，曾经多少个日夜里幻想过的情景竟然真的出现了，仙人化了的鸣人在帮他口交，让他全身的血液分成两股，一半上头，一半涌入下腹，几乎立刻硬在了少年人的嘴里，阴茎弹到对方的上牙膛。

与此同时，一个巴掌落了下来，正中他的屁股蛋，“啪”得一声，打破了室内的寂静。

“快……快住手！”

很难想象一个人的脸能在这么短的时间内红得那么厉害。卡卡西像是被烧着了一样，扭动着挣扎着，声音颤抖得厉害。这太羞耻了，让人无法忍受。他正在被自己十八岁的学生注视着，被十六岁的学生吞吃着阴茎，还像一个小孩子一样被自己三十岁的学生打着屁股。他又羞又气，眼睛里酸酸的，不管不顾的反抗被上位者的查克拉轻易压制。

十八岁的鸣人稍稍往旁边挪了点，让出了他正前方的位置，来到卡卡西的身侧。风属性的查克拉切开了上忍的衣服，堪堪擦过他的皮肤。他抚摸着老师满是伤疤的背，声音与其他分身和本体重叠在一起：“这是惩罚，老师。希望你以后再也不要想着离开我了。”

在鸣人让出的空位里，突然冒出一阵烟雾。巴掌又落了下来，拍在他的屁股上；他的阴茎被深深吞入喉咙，敏感的肩膀被叼在嘴里吸吮研磨，他惊叫着，混合着羞耻与淫欲的声音里，十二岁的漩涡鸣人在烟雾中现身，用他童稚的眼睛，好奇地盯着他。

卡卡西猛地哭了出来。

十二岁的鸣人一下子就慌了神，蹬蹬朝他跑过来，跪在他面前手足无措地拭着他的泪。那张纯真无邪的脸上满是担忧与不解，似乎不明白他为什么会哭。他用嘴唇亲吻着卡卡西的额头，像纲手婆婆曾对他做过的那样安抚着他。

“停下……求你……求你停下……”

卡卡西哭得更厉害了，眼泪不要钱似的往下流，打湿了他的面罩。他还勃起着，阴茎被十六岁的鸣人吞吐着越来越硬，越来越热。他的肩膀被十八岁的鸣人裹在嘴里又吸又舔，痛痒感灼烧着那一大片的皮肤。他的屁股上火辣辣的，七代目的手仍毫不留情地落下来，一下一下抽打着他，好像在教训一个不听话的小孩。落在屁股上的巴掌并不重，甚至没有刚才对战时落在身上的拳脚让他疼痛，却远比那个更令他难以忍受。他的臀肉像波浪一样起伏着，细微的疼痛化作快感侵蚀着他，夹在中间的肉穴甚至为此不知廉耻地淌出了水，好像在期待有什么东西能捅进去一样。

怎么能这样，在十二岁的鸣人面前勃起着，完全无法伪装地展示自己的耻态与欲望，这太过了，就算只是影分身也太超过了。

“卡卡西老师，别哭了。”

十二岁的鸣人担心地捧着他的脸，就好像他真的不知道自己的本体和其他分身们在做什么一样安慰着他，蓝眼睛里是全然的纯净与信任，让卡卡西泪流满面，低沉的声音被撕出了一道裂口。

“我错了……我错了……求你……求你停下……”

他不住地哀求着，一遍一遍承认着自己并不存在的错，在这个被他所爱的那个学生包围着的地方痛哭不已。这里不是天堂，而是无法逃离的地狱。

“不，老师。教训太轻的话，记忆也不会长久不是吗？”

伏在他肩头的鸣人凑拢到他耳边轻声说，湿热地舌头舔着他的耳廓，梗着舌头操进他的耳朵。他缩着脖子想躲，却怎么也躲不开。

“从现在开始来报数吧，老师。”七代目随意地命令道，豪放不羁地揉捏着他红肿的屁股，像在搓着一个面团，“我打了多少下，好好数出来，这样就能记得更深刻了吧。”

“不……呜……不要……”

卡卡西慌乱地拒绝着，这太羞耻了，被按在自己的学生腿上打屁股已经够令人难堪，如果还要数出来……

“还是你想被十二岁的我操屁股呢，卡卡西老师？”七代目眯着眼，手指警告性地戳着臀缝中间的肉穴，令卡卡西紧张地绷紧屁股，夹住了他的手指，“虽然远比不上现在的我，但那里也是相当可观，会让老师爽到的。”

“不……绝对……不……我……”

卡卡西慌了神，连仙人鸣人吐出了他的阴茎，低声抱怨着“卡卡西老师不要乱动”都没有听到。哪怕他知道这只是影分身和变形术而已，但玷污那个十二岁的孩子这一念头还是快要将他击垮了。

“老师又不是小孩子，怎么能这也不要，那也不要的，太任性了。快点做出选择吧。”

十八岁的鸣人朝他的耳朵里吐着气，圆润的指甲掐着他的乳头刮擦着，似乎在催促他尽快抉择。

但真的有什么选择的余地吗？

七代目轻笑着，感受着趴在腿上的男人的颤抖。就差一点点，卡卡西很快就要彻底、全面地溃败了。他贪婪地注视着男人被打得粉红的屁股蛋和上面交错的指痕，胯下的硬物又胀大了几分，顶在老师的小腹上。

他的老师太诱人了，如果老师再坚持得久一点，最先忍不住的估计就会是他了。

“我数就是了。”

卡卡西深吸一口气，将那些泪水与咒骂与哀求尽数咽了回去，好像在跨过某条界限后浪潮猛地回退的海面。

他话音未落，巴掌重重的落在屁股上。

“呃……”

突然加重的力道让人无所适从，卡卡西咬破了自己的舌尖，屁股上突如其来的撕裂疼痛才没有让他惊叫出来。

“一。”

他简短而干脆的数了出来，尽量让自己的声音不要颤抖得那么厉害。面前的小鸣人却慌了神：“卡卡西老师在干什么，快停下来的说！”

不知为何，仙人鸣人暂时放过了老师肿胀不已的阴茎，在他大腿根部舔舐着，留下一道道不怎么明显的口水印。卡卡西甚至有点感激他，这种时候快感并没有什么帮助。而痛与痒不过是拷问的常用手段而已，暗部的训练经历反而让他可以轻易忍受这些。

“捂住耳朵，鸣人。这没什么大不了的，没事的——呃……”

“啪——”

“二。”

第二个巴掌落下时，卡卡西艰难地抬起手臂捂住了小鸣人的眼睛，手中传来一阵温暖潮湿的触感，他知道那是男孩在哭，可他现在自顾不暇，无法为他做到更多了。他看着男孩听话地堵住了耳朵，这令他稍感安慰。但情况依旧没有好转。

“卡卡西老师。”

两种截然不同的声音混合在了一起，稚嫩的那一方带着关切与担忧的哭腔，成熟的那方却是沙哑中掩盖不住情欲的桃红。七代目舔着自己的下嘴唇，尖锐的犬齿露在外面，像一只发情的雄兽盯着老师赤裸的身体。第二下打在了与第一下完全相同的位置，他用了七八成力，臀峰上留下一个五指印，在短暂的延时后迅速充血红肿，透着诱人的色彩。他的手指试探着掠过臀缝，那里又是一阵收紧，反而让人很想用什么东西强硬地挤开，操进里面一探究竟。

“啪——啪——”

第四个巴掌紧紧跟在第三个的后面，没有留下任何间隔。卡卡西数着的“三”差点呛到了他自己。他不小心地收紧了蒙在小鸣人眼睛上的手，男孩吃痛地小声哼唧了一下，更多的眼泪从他的指缝冒了出来。

“卡卡西老师……不要再数了，明明那么痛苦，快点停下来啊！”小鸣人掰着他的手指，不管不顾地大声哭喊道。未受压抑的情绪像是会传染一样，卡卡西干涩的眼睛又流出了泪，他的平静被一阵风吹散了，第二次的溃败突如其来却势不可挡：“鸣人……听着，捂住耳朵听老师说就好，只能听到老师说的就好，能做到吗？”

他已经带了哭腔，却尽量放柔了声音，安抚着年幼学生的情绪。在看到小鸣人点了点头，又将手放回到脑袋两侧后，才轻轻开口：“你还……还记得我们第一次见面……唔呃……”他咬紧了牙关，阴囊被人含在嘴里用舌头把玩，七代目的手指也再度不知疲倦地挤压着他的穴口，浅浅地戳刺着。由疼痛向性快感的刺激一是让人无所适从，“那时……你恶作剧了对吧？”

小鸣人轻轻点了点头：“我那个时候让黑板擦砸了老师的头……”

“其实那是我……故意被你捉弄的……我之前就一直在看着你……”

“我不喜欢你……只有一开始……我发誓……”

“谢谢你……把我从水牢术里救出来……”

“中忍考试……没能教你……对不起……”

卡卡西断断续续地说着，从第一次见面的讨厌到抢铃铛，从迎战再不斩和白再到佩恩之战后他们的相互依靠，中间夹杂着麻木的报数声，数着他们相知相爱的点点滴滴。他说得很慢，时不时要停下来和快感与痛感争斗，还要确保每一句都被小鸣人听到耳朵里。他坚持着说完了，每说一句就吐出一口浊气，一直压在胸口的重担越来越轻，像从一吨巨石变成了一根柔软的羽毛。他的屁股像快坏掉了一样痛，阴茎硬得生疼却一直得不到解放。胸腔里过于酸涩的感情堆积了起来，眼前的世界忽然变了模样。

他又回到了那个荆棘丛生的世界里。那个世界金色的太阳不分昼夜地悬挂于蓝天之上，光明像一个让人永远无法休息的诅咒。柔软的藤蔓缠住他的腰、支起他的腿。藤条抽打着他的身体，留下一道道撕裂血肉的红痕。细软灵活的枝蔓缠绕抚慰着他的性器，在柱身和囊袋间收放自如，几缕细丝扭成股钻进铃口刺激着尿道。而他的后穴被几股枝条挤压摸索，粗壮的主干顶着他的肚子，慢慢移动向在穴口，窥伺着，等待着。他的肉体泡在情欲烧就的烈火中，煎熬辗转，痛胀难当；他的精神却宛如至于深海，随波逐流，舒缓着下沉、再下沉。在他面前，十二岁的金发男孩像一团小小的光，反而比头顶的金色太阳更加温暖耀眼。

“所以我……真的最喜欢你了，鸣人。”

挡在眼前的手忽然放了下来，鸣人瞪大了眼睛。

他的老师，他泪流满面的老师，他绝望哭泣的老师，在他面前露出了他此生见过的最美丽的笑容，恍如乍现的神迹惊鸿一掠，燃烧尽生命里最深沉炽烈的感情，而后迅速羽化而逝，翩转成灰，消失殆尽。

只有那么一瞬间，就那么短短的一瞬间，漩涡鸣人似乎感受到了来自神明最慷慨的恩赐和最严厉的制裁。

“卡卡西——”

七代目的声音像是要烧着了一样，而他的老师带着泪珠的眼睛慢慢的、挑逗的、暧昧的转到他的方向，轻飘飘地一瞥。

世界的金色太阳崩陨坠落，银月自东方缓缓升起，蓝天染上墨色，无尽的黑夜降临大地。

漩涡鸣人低吼着，粗暴地拽起仍趴在他腿上的男人，让他的背紧贴着他的胸膛，紧紧箍住他劲瘦的腰肢，分开他的双腿。他用极限的速度脱下了自己的裤子，完全失去了之前的游刃有余，硕大坚硬的阴茎一捅到底，将男人钉在了他的身上。

“咿呀啊啊——”

卡卡西放浪的尖叫了出来，与七代目兴奋的低喘融合在一起。鸣人甚至没等他适应就狂乱地操干了起来，让他的身体上上下下颠簸着，在这个姿势下他能看到自己的阴茎在仙人化了的鸣人嘴里进进出出，一下下顶到他喉咙的最深处，操着他的脸。而他的乳头被从后面探出手来的十八岁的鸣人用力揉捏着，随着身体的起伏被扯来扯去，好像要断掉了一样。他红肿的屁股撞在七代目的胯骨之上，疼痛转化成狂风让快感的烈火燃烧无际。血混着淫水从两人的交合处不停地淌了下来，铁锈味和檀腥味，暴力与性充斥着这一方小小的空间，淫秽肮脏几乎和红灯区背光的小巷没有什么区别。但他们都没空去在意这些，卡卡西翻着白眼，骑在鸣人的身上主动撑起身子又重重落下，阴茎一次次撑开撕裂的甬道顶着他的前列腺，快感同时撕裂了他的脑子。而鸣人紧紧箍着他，像是要把他揉进自己的身体里似的拥抱他操干他，两人的身体一刻都不愿分开，稍稍分离便又黏在一起，肉体重重拍打着发出清脆的啪啪声。

他们忘我的沉浸在原始的兽欲之中，没有人在意蹲在一边的幼小男孩。那只是一个影分身，虽然不知道为什么会做出与本体相悖的行为，但也只是区区一个影分身而已，根本不需要被在意。漩涡鸣人的全身心都投入到征服卡卡西的快感之上，没看到十二岁的自己的哭泣，假装没有看到十二岁的自己在 **心里** 哭泣。

那个影分身一直都在，尽管他已经没有用了，尽管他能做的也就只有蹲在地上哭泣。他绝望地哽咽着，嚎啕着请求本体停下来，请求卡卡西停下来，哀痛与愤怒被淹没在呻吟与咆哮之下，他 **什么都做不到。**

卡卡西的喉咙里发出濒死野兽一样的呜咽，他的大腿痉挛着，几乎失去了知觉，全凭本能在七代目的身上机械地起起伏伏。鸣人托着他的双腿分到极限，正对着火影办公室的大门，对着六位先代火影操干着他的前代。他们淫乱堕落的模样被深深印刻在这里，扭曲的爱跨越了时间的局限，永远无法抹除。当他尖叫射进十六岁的鸣人的嘴里时，全身已经完全脱了力，身体向前栽去，而鸣人咆哮着将他紧紧锁在怀中，滚烫的精液一波一波浇灌着他的肠道，和他后穴激烈涌出的淫水混合在一起喷溅出来。在他身后的鸣人永远也不会看到，他的脸上像解脱又像是崩坏了一样的笑容，他感到前所未有的开心与放松，但有些东西再也回不到从前了。影分身在这一刻全部消失，他们同时向后倒去，拥抱在一起陷入沉沉的安眠。

鸣人是后醒的那个，他做了个噩梦，梦到了一个荆棘丛生的世界。这个世界里没有太阳，只有无边无际的黑夜和永恒悬挂在夜空之中的银月。他拨开丛丛灌木，手与脚被刺得鲜血淋漓，那些被他的血液浇灌的植物野蛮生长着，缠住了他的脖子。他无法呼吸，无法挣扎，氧气流失，肺部疼痛难当，他就快要死了，死亡和之前几次一样逼近他，试图带走他。但在那之前，银色的月亮化作一汪清泉从夜幕中流淌下来，流动在他的身边，他伸手去抓。

他醒了过来，抓住了一丛柔软的银发。而卡卡西慢慢收回了掐住他脖子的手。

他咳嗽不止，生理性的眼泪从眼角流了出来，稍稍模糊了他的视线。但他仍清楚的看到了，那双黑色的瞳孔，像是无边无际的黑夜一样笼罩着他。

“你醒了？”

卡卡西懒洋洋地朝狼狈的七代目打了个招呼，好像刚才想掐死他的人和他无关一样，抬在半空中的手被人猛地抓住。

“咳咳……不要走，咳……”

鸣人激动地吼了出来。这很奇怪，在目睹了那个笑容之后，他的高高在上从容不迫全都消失了。或许是因为影分身的情绪感染了他，或许是因为那个奇怪的梦，但在他将男人玩弄至如此的地步之后，他自己却忽然开始恐慌了。他不在乎卡卡西是不是要杀死他，却无比畏惧他会离开他。

“你是说这个？”

卡卡西笑了笑，被抓着的手上还拿着那张调遣书。他在鸣人希冀的目光中，用雷查克拉将那种纸烧成灰烬。

“满意了吗？”他柔声问道，嘴角噙着温和的笑意，不知怎的鸣人却在里面嗅到了一丝色情的气息。他受宠若惊地点了点头，松开了手。

他揉了揉自己红肿的脖子——那里被男人掐出一圈淤痕，现在正隐隐作痛——却忽然发现卡卡西正在观察他。

“卡卡西老师？”

鸣人疑惑地问了一句，看到男人舌尖缓缓擦过红润的嘴唇，眼神带着勾人的热意，视线移向他赤裸饱满的蜜色胸膛，修长的手指绕着他的乳晕打转。他有点着迷，探着头想向卡卡西索要一个吻。

但男人嗤笑了一声，戳着他的额头将他按了回去。鸣人挫败地呻吟了一声，惊恐地发现他的老师只用了两根手指就让他无可救药地硬了起来。

“现在，快回家去吧。”卡卡西体贴地拍了拍他的脸蛋，躺了回去，“办公室就交给我来收拾。”

“可是……我想留在这里。”和你一起。鸣人在心里补充道，他有种预感，他们之间的关系再度发生了变化，虽然不知是好是坏，但改变确确实实地发生着。

“雏田不是还在等你回家吗？”

卡卡西微笑着说，鸣人被他噎了一下，竟然无言以对。这是他一个月前亲口对卡卡西说过的话，他有点不知所措，按照卡卡西的吩咐机械地找到揉成一团皱皱巴巴的衣裤，一边穿，一边小心翼翼地观察着老师的反应。

但卡卡西就躺在那里，甚至懒得分心看上他一眼，闭着眼睛好像在休息。

“老师……”

他试探着叫了一声，卡卡西微微侧过头瞥了他一眼。

“快走吧。”他说着，声音平静得像无风的海面。

鸣人欲言又止，缓慢系着御神袍的动作像是在拖延时间。他思考了很久，卡卡西安静而沉默地等待着他。可最后，他也只是苦笑着说：“晚安，卡卡西老师。”

卡卡西没有回答。鸣人将火影办公室的大门打开了一条缝，飞快 地闪了出去。


End file.
